Misión de Vida o Muerte
by Tsugu-Chan-Nyo
Summary: Que harías si te involucran en la vida de otra persona que tu no conoces y esa persona resulta ser un demonio? Todos deveran protejer a esta chica de lo contrario, el futuro de todos estara en peligro...


**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje de Yuu Yuu Hakusho me pertenece... (Ya quisiera tener esa suerte Nyo! ToT)...

**Misión de vida o muerte.**

Capitulo 1: **Descubrimientos peligrosos**

**Secundaria Sarayashiki**: las campanas comenzaron a sonar indicando el comienzo de las clases.

Sensei:- Todos sentados que tomare lista.

Los alumnos accedieron a la orden mientras el profesor comenzaba a nombrar a diferentes personas mediante el apellido y el perteneciente de dicho apellido respondía con "Hai"

Yusuke:- (pensando) Toda esta paz es algo extraña. Hace mucho que no tengo noticias del "Mundo espiritual"... Todo esta muuuy tranquilo para mi gusto pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

Sensei:- Urameshi.

Yusuke:- (pensando) Es como si me fueran a involucrar en la vida de otra persona...

Sensei:- Urameshi!

Yusuke:- (aún pensando) Probablemente será...

Sensei:- URAMESHI!

Yusuke:- QUE QUIERE?

Sensei:- Con que allí estas pequeño... (Y prosigue con más apellidos)

Yusuke:- Y este se supone que es un profesor? ¬¬ (pensado) de seguro lo que viene será algo emocionante.

Sensei:- (luego de pasar lista) Alumnos, el día de hoy a entrado una nueva estudiante a este establecimiento. Pasa por favor!

Una muchacha de cabellos y ojos oscuros accede a esta orden y se para delante de toda la clase

Sensei:- Podrías presentarte?

" Hai! Etto..." titubeo la muchacha "Watashi wa Urameshi Tsugumi desu. Hashimemashite!"

Varios comentarios se podían escuchar en el aula.

Sensei:- Muy bien Urameshi, siéntate atrás de todo al lado de... ¿Urameshi?

Tsugumi:- Claro profesor. Espere a que me multiplique o me haga a un clon para poder sentarme a mi lado. ¬¬

Sensei:- Disculpa pero me refería al chico que esta atrás de todo de cabellera oscura como la tuya. Yusuke levanta tu mano por favor!

Tsugumi:- No hace falta. Ya sé quien es.

Yusuke:- (pensando) Que? Como es que esta chica... (Hablando) Como es que me conoces si esta es la primera vez que nos vemos?

Tsugumi:- Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Lo que yo sepa o no es asunto mío y de nadie más. Si te molesta tanto...

Sensei:- Señorita Urameshi por favor! Este, como bien dijo Yusuke, es su primer día aquí y esta dando una mala impresión ante todos.

Las miradas frías de todos sus compañeros recaían sobre la joven. Todo se "oscurecía" para ella pero de todas formas mucho no le importaba ya que era "la chica nueva" y no tenía que dejarse caer por unos simples comentarios hacia su persona.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo que formaban los pupitres de los demás y se sentó al final de toda la fila.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Era hora del almuerzo. Todos se juntaban en pequeños grupos pero una personita en especial se separó del resto y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una parte solitaria del edificio: La azotea.

Tsugumi:- (sentándose en el frió piso) No pensé que la vida en esta escuela se me haría tan complicada. Por qué siempre hago lo mismo? (abriendo el bento que contenía su almuerzo) Yo y mi gran bocota! Si hubiese hecho caso a lo que me dijeron esto no estaría pasando.

"Disculpa, no pude evitar oírte, pero, por tus palabras, me doy cuenta que estas realmente sola en este lugar"

Tsugumi:- Tu... eres Yukimura ¿Verdad? (con la mirada dirigida al suelo)

Keiko:- Estas en lo cierto.

Tsugumi:- ¿Por qué estas aquí y no me ignoras como hicieron los demás?

Keiko:- Pues, yo sé lo duro que es ser nuevo en un colegio y sé que no es demasiado fácil.

Tsugumi:- No es necesario que sientas lastima por mi.

Keiko:- No es lastima! (sentándose a su lado)

Tsugumi:- Si lo es! (Levantando la mirada y dejando ver unos ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza combinados)

Keiko:- En todo caso seria porque me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Tsugumi:- Lo dices solo por lastima, no es porque de verdad lo sientas.

Keiko:- No es eso! Es porque...

Yusuke:- Keiko!

Keiko:- Yusuke! Por aquí! (Sacudiendo enérgicamente su mano)

Yusuke:- Te estaba buscando para--- (se interrumpió a si mismo al ver a la persona que se encontraba al lado de Keiko) ella es...

Keiko:- Es la chica que entro hoy. Perdón... es Tsugumi!

Yusuke:- (tomando del cuello a Tsugumi y a la vez arrinconándola en la pared) Ahora si eres tan amable responde mi pregunta...

Tsugumi:- (desviando la mirada hacia un costado) N-no se a que te refieres...

Yusuke:- Lo sabes muy bien! De donde dices conocerme?

Tsugumi:- Ya te dije que no te importa así que suéltame!

Yusuke:- Vas a responder mi pregunta por las buenas o de lo contrario...

Tsugumi:- Quieres pelear?

Yusuke:- Creo que nos estamos entendiendo... A mi no me importa si mi contrincante es hombre, mujer, niño o anciano... (Todavía teniéndola del cuello)

Tsugumi:- Eso ya lo sé! Entonces, como "peleador callejero profesional", debes saber que en una pelea no hay reglas

Yusuke:- Exacto!

Tsugumi:- Pues (cerrando con gran fuerza el puño derecho) Toma esto!

La joven golpeo a Yusuke en el estomago lo cual hizo que la soltara y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. En un ataque de furia, Yusuke corrió a la joven, la tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpearla.

Por algún extraño motivo Tsugumi no se defendía.

Yusuke:- (sin dejar de golpearla en el rostro) no era que querías pelear?

Vamos defiéndete de una maldita vez?

Keiko:- Yusuke detente!

Yusuke:- Tú no te metas! Ella empezó todo!

Tsugumi:- E-esos golpes... son iguales... a los de mi padre...

Yusuke continúo su ataque.

Yusuke:- Este no es momento para que nos estés contando tus problemas familiares pero de seguro tu padre no te pega de la manera que lo hago yo.

Tsugumi:- Quien te crees para decir eso? Mi padre tenia sus motivos para golpearme! Quería que me vuelva una persona fuerte...

Yusuke:- se nota que no lo logro! De seguro el que te entreno era una persona muy débil para no enseñarte a defenderte.

Tsugumi:- QUE DIJISTE?

Ahora la que estaba furiosa era Tsugumi. Detuvo los golpes de Yusuke e intercambio los roles pasando ella al ataque. Lo arrincono en el suelo de modo tal que no pudiera escapar y preparo su puño. Una luz intensa empezó a rodear el mismo.

Tsugumi:- Como te atreves a faltarle el respeto? Pedazo de idiota prepárate a morir.

La luz iba incrementando.

Keiko:- Eso parece...

Tsugumi:- Vas a morir!

Toda la fuerza iba en ese golpe. No lo iba a dejar escapar de ninguna manera pero alguien milagrosamente logro detenerla

¿:- DETENTE TSUGUMI! (Tomándola del brazo)

Tsugumi:- Ya suéltame Botan! Esto es entre él y yo!

Botan:- No exageres! Después de todo tu comenzaste todo este enfrentamiento!

Tsugumi:- Eso no le da motivo para faltarle el respeto a un muerto!

Botan:- Él no tiene la culpa entiéndelo! Todo esto debe terminar AHORA!

Sin objeciones ante la orden de la chica de cabellos celestes, Tsugumi hizo que la "luz" que rodeaba su brazo disminuyera hasta desaparecer.

Llena de dolor se arrodillo en el piso y, aunque no quería que las personas vean esa faceta de ella, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Yusuke:- (reincorporándose después de recibir semejantes golpes) Alguien me puedes explicar ¿¿¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo acá?

Botan:- ¿Te encuentras bien? (extendiendo su mano)

Yusuke:- ¿¿Acaso conoces a esta loca, Botan?

Botan:- ¿Ella? (señalando a Tsugumi)

Yusuke:- A ustedes dos ya la conozco! (refiriéndose a Keiko y a la personita que le hablaba)¬¬ Ya alguien que me diga ¿¿¿quien cuernos es?

Botan:- Jajaja cierto...

Yusuke:- YA DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Botan:- Es tu hermana! o

** Continuará **

**N/A**: Hola holaaaaa! Creo que debo presentarme! Mi nombre es Yumegari Tsugumi, más conocida como Tsugu-Chan (Nyo!) y es un honor poder publicar mi primer fan fic de Yuu Yuu Hakusho en esta hermosa página! Espero que les guste la historia... Lo que me gustaría comentar es el tiempo cronológico en que esta ubicada... Como se habrán dado cuenta, Yusuke sigue en secundaria... por ende todavía tiene 14... Pero en si, la historia esta ubicada después de la muerte de Raizen... Es algo complicado pero espero que les guste!

Sayounara bye bye!


End file.
